


Camilla bullies two Anna's

by Padingo



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padingo/pseuds/Padingo
Summary: Ok so I'm in a server and lost a bet and the punishment was to write a fanfic of Camilla bullying whoever got third so here we are





	Camilla bullies two Anna's

**Author's Note:**

> Awakening Anna is AAnna and Heroes Anna is HAnna  
> Ok here's some setting for where everyone is  
> Every year at CYL Kiran gets a list that pops out of their weapon made by the people from their world + IS

Today is the day everyone in the barracks finds out who will get a special outfit and a special weapon. The people chosen are the ones the people want. Kiran is curious about what the people from their original world want. Waiting for a list to pop out of their weapon, they go to eavesdrop on some of their units.  
“...do you think I have a shot at winning? I don't have an alt, and I got a weapon refine with a brave effect, so I think I have a good shot!”  
“...I hope my sister is able to win and join us Brave Heroes…”  
“...what do you mean I'm irrelevant? I have Panic Ploy when you summon me! That's a good skill!”  
...they seem to be getting impatient. Kiran goes to hide in their room. After a bit of time, their weapon starts shaking. This happened two times in the last two years, and now it's gonna happen a third time. The weapon shoots out a very long piece of paper. Everyone's ranking is on it. Kiran grabs the paper and heads towards the main castle area.  
“I have an announcement to make, everyone! Listen up!”  
Everyone starts quieting down. As Kiran makes their way towards the stairs, others try getting a peek at the list. Kiran starts walking faster to try and avoid anyone spoiling the list. Eventually, they make it to the top of the stairs, and clears their voice.  
“As with the last two years, four of you will be getting a Brave costume! The winners will be getting their own unique costumes and weapons!”  
Everyone starts getting excited to hear who the winners are. The anticipation is rising.  
“Settle down, everyone! Now, for first place in the Male's division, it's…”  
Peeking at the males, Kiran sees some with a tiny bit of hope in their eyes that maybe they won, people cared about them, that they're not a bad person.  
“...ALM!”  
Alm, looking very shocked, walks towards where Kiran is.  
“I won? I can't believe it! Thank you for your support, everyone!”  
Celica and Faye cheer Alm from afar. Berkut looks slightly disgruntled. Marth looks a little saddened, but still looks hopeful.  
“Now, for the Female's division, the first place winner is…”  
Now peeking at the females, Kiran sees Camilla open her eyes with so much hope, anticipating for them (Kiran) to announce her name. This wasn't a surprise. During midterms, Camilla was in first place. But Kiran looks at the list and…  
“MICAIAH!”  
Micaiah, looking as shocked as Alm, makes her way to Kiran and Alm, making sure Yune doesn't get lost.  
“W-wow! I can't believe we won, Yune! Thank you everyone!”  
Sothe looks very pleased. (I've never played RD so pretend everyone else looks happy.)  
“Alm, Micaiah, you two will be getting a unique weapon and learn a unique skill in the future. Congratulations!”  
The rest of the units cheer. Alm and Micaiah step down back to the audience as their friends and other allies congratulate them.  
“Wow Alm, you're gonna be Brave like me!”  
Celica hugs Alm. Alm looks so happy.  
“You did it Micaiah! I knew you would be able to pull through at the end!”  
Sothe hugs Micaiah. After a bit, Kiran gets everyone to calm down, getting ready to announce the second place winners.  
“Now, time to announce our second place winners! However, just remember that everyone is equally as important.”  
Kiran looks at their list to get the second place winners.  
“Again, in the Male's division, the second place winner is…”  
Marth looks hopeful.  
“ELIWOOD!”  
Eliwood looks shocked to be called. Marth congratulates him and then shortly leaves afterwards. Caeda follows him. Eliwood walks up to Kiran while Lyn and Hector congratulate him.  
“Kiran, thank you…”  
Eliwood looks like he's about to cry.  
“And now, for the Female's division, the winner is…”  
Camilla really looks hopeful. Robin stares at Kiran, hoping she'll win. Awakening Anna really wishes for a victory.  
Kiran checks their list again.  
“CAMILLA!”  
A noticeable amount of less applause is heard. Camilla walks towards Kiran while some females look disgruntled. However, some people are actually happy Camilla won. Her actual fans.  
“Wow, thank you everybody!”

A few minutes later, the list is made public for everyone to see. Everyone wants to see where they placed. But Camilla has other plans. She checks to see who got third place.  
“Now, let's see here…”  
Her eyes dart towards the top of the list, then looks under her.  
“Heheheh…”

HAnna is enjoying her lunch. AAnna has come to visit, also enjoying a very similar lunch to HAnna. However, Camilla is walking towards them.  
“Hello there, Camilla! You got second place! Good job!”  
HAnna is congratulating her, but Camilla speaks something.  
“So, which one of you is from Awakening? You both do look so similar.”  
AAnna points at herself.  
“That's me!”  
Camilla faces at AAnna, with the smuggest look on her face.  
“Guess who only got third, beaten by a more popular character~”  
AAnna looks a little annoyed, but not much.  
“Yeah, you won. Good job.”  
“Guess you weren't popular enough, sweetie. Come with me.”  
AAnna, looking a bit more annoyed, keeps her composure and follows Camilla. HAnna stares at the duo while she enjoys her sandwich.  
The duo of Camilla and Anna walk past a bridge, to a fountain. Camilla starts speaking again.  
“I’ve been waiting for my victory for three years, and it's finally here. You almost stopped me though, so I'm afraid I'll have to cut your trip short.”  
“Wait, what?”  
Camilla forcefully grabs Anna's hand, and starts walking towards a spinning portal. The portal not heroes want to go through, or else they'll be sent home.  
“I'll make this look like an accident, don't worry~”  
Anna realizes what's happening, and tries to stop her.   
“NO, STOP! HELP, ANYONE! ANNA! KI-”  
Camilla puts her hand over Anna's mouth and her other arm over her stomach. She keeps walking towards the portal, and eventually, the duo reaches there.  
“This'll be quick, don't worry. Never come here again.”  
Camilla pushes Anna in front of her, and 'trips’ on her with her frontal body. Anna stumbles backwards, unable to keep her balance, and falls through the portal. Her lunch is dropped, and Camilla stares at it.  
“Teehee~”  
Heroes Anna goes to see what has happened.”  
“What did you do?”  
“Nothing personal, sweetie.”  
Camilla tries to grab this Anna and push her into the portal as well, but Anna physically can not be sent home, since this is her home, so she's slammed into a wall instead. Anna runs away.  
“Just a normal day~”

Kiran isn't able to find Anna.


End file.
